


Farm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inherited it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm

Clint was a country boy at heart.  
Not many people knew,  
But he owned a farm.  
Its mostly used as a safe house.  
He inherited it from his grandparents.   
His mothers parents.   
Clint learnt farming from them.  
So he farms some of the season.   
Only Natasha knows about this place.


End file.
